Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to article carriers, and more specifically to a handled carrier for an assortment of socket wrenches and other wrenches and tools that may fit into a toolbox.
This application is an improvement application over my prior application, Ser. No. 09/020,498 filed Feb. 9, 1998 and issued Dec. 15, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,694.
Conventional tool boxes may be provided with a handled tray that fits inside the box and is supported above the box contents in the upper portion of the box by ridges or projections from the box sides. In addition to the many tools that the mechanic usually carries in a toolbox, there is often a need for wrenches of various types and sizes. End wrenches come in various sizes and styles including open end, adjustable open end, box, and combinations thereof. These may be provided in a set in a specially compartmented box or purchased separately and stowed in the toolbox. Socket wrenches are generally purchased and carried in a set that is provided in a box with a special recess for each socket so that a correct size is easily selected. Recesses hold the various wrench handles and attachments for the sockets. Upsetting the box may mix and scatter the contents. It is awkward and inconvenient for a person to carry a toolbox and also a socket wrench box and an end wrench box.